ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Todo
How Todo joined the Tourney Todoh is the creator and main teacher of Todoh style Kobudo, which derives its style from Aikido and Kendo. Todoh had a long standing rivalry with disciples of the Kyokugenryu school of Karate and considers them a threat to his style of teaching in terms of profits as well as personal animosity dating back to a rivalry with Takuma Sakazaki from when both men were very young. In his quest to find his abducted younger sister, Yuri, Ryo Sakazaki blatantly attacked Todoh at his school and fought him to interrogate him about the whereabouts of his sister. After Ryo easily defeated Todoh, he was humiliated and saw his school's finances as well as the attendance at his schools suffer. After the loss, Todoh went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. Due to his disappearance, his daughter Kasumi went on a personal quest to not only try to look for her father, but to gain revenge on Ryo and all Kyokugenryu disciples to try to reclaim her family's honor. Todoh resurfaced when he saw Johnny Joestar reading a newspaper article announcing the second Smash Bros. Tourney. In hopes of restoring his dojo, he signed up. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Todo has his hands crossed together as he bows. After the announcer calls his name Todo takes a defensive stance as the camera zooms then pulls out his fans and says "Come to fight seriously!" Special Moves Kasane Ate (Neutral) He does forceful movement with both his hands and sends an energy wave crashing down. Tatsumaki Souda (Side) Todo grabs the opponent and slams his palms into their solar plexus, stunning them for a moment. Hakusan Tou~Dageki Bougyo (Up) Todo strikes a pose and crouches then gives a hard uppercut. In midair he goes upwards similar to the Shoryuken after doing the pose. Sasshou Inchuu: Chuudan Atemi (Down) Todo holds his arms in a defensive position. If anyone tries to hit him, he stops the attack and knee kicks him/her. Chou Kasane Ate (Hyper Smash) Todo bring shis hands up and swings them down, sending a large cutting shockwave of energy forward. Kuzu Otochi (Final Smash) Todo stands still and anticipates an attack. And if he IS attacked he will slam the opponent into the ground saying "I understand perfectly what you are doing!", then punch and hit him/her with his fan. As the opponent rockets away, Todo unfolds the fan and then goes back into his fighting stance. Victory Animations #Todo does two punches, then an upper palm push then poses with his hands open and says "All right!" #Todo pulls out two fans and unfolds them saying "Todoh-style is the best in the world!" #Todo brings his hands up, and puts his palms together, then bows as he says "The end." On-Screen Appearance Todo runs in and points to his opponent saying "I will show you the mysteries of the Todoh-style!" Trivia *Ryuhaku Todoh's rival is a paraplegic ex-jockey and the Tusk Stand user, Johnny Joestar. *Ryuhaku Todoh shares his Japanese voice actor with Festro and Human Fly. *Ryuhaku Todoh shares his French voice actor with Ord. *Ryuhaku Todoh shares his German voice actor with Hyou, Daredevil, R.O.B., Rousso, Jotaro Kujo, Mung Daal and Louis Kalhern Pickles. *Ryuhaku Todoh shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Aokiji, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame and Tizoc. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters